Ragweed
by Sirenia
Summary: My version of the sorting ceremony and fifth year up. HPOC in later chapters.
1. Prologe The Sorting And 5 years L8er

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The darcorns belong to Saerry Snape.

Prologue 

"Lucius!" Cried the Dark Lord. "Yes my Lord?" Came Lucius' voice from the corner. "Steal the child of Blacks, then adopt her as your own." Instructed Voldemort. "Why my Lord?" Questioned Lucius. "She is to be the next most powerful Dark witch of the century." Answered the Dark Lord. "I shall go get her now." Stated Lucius.

Meanwhile 

"Daddy?" asked the little girl by the name of Sirenia Black. (For now anyway.) "Yes Si?" Replied Sirius Black. "Can I have Darcorn?" A darcorn is a dark unicorn. They were supposedly evil but they really weren't. "Not until you're ten and that's six years away." Answered Sirius. "Okay, can I go outside and play?" "I suppose, but stay in the back yard, okay?" Said Sirius. "'Kay daddy."

So she went to the back yard to play. Little did she know someone was watching her every move. That someone was none other than Lucius Malfoy. As she played he slowly advanced on her. When he finally retched her, he retched out and put one hand on her mouth, the other arm was lifting her off the ground. He then apparated to, Malfoy Manor. Once there he modified her memories, so that she thought that she had always been a Malfoy.

7 years later…

"Dad!" Screamed Sirenia. "Yes Siren?" asked Lucius. "Where is Dragon?" Sirenia demanded. Dragon was her darcorn. "He's already at Hogwarts." Replied Lucius. "Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyy," Said Sirenia. "On to Hogwarts!" Shouted Draco, the Malfoy's real child. Draco was a normal thin child, with whit blond hair and steel blue eyes. He looked just like his parents. Sirenia had the body of a goddess. She had long slightly wavy black hair with natural bright red streaks in it. Her eyes were the most perfect midnight blues anyone ha ever seen. She looked a lot like one of her mom's cousins, Sirius Black.

Sirenia looked at all the luggage, and with a nod of her head, shrunk it. She'd been able to do wandless magic since she was five. She walked over picked it up and put it in her pocket. "Good job Sirenia." Complemented her father. She just nodded thanks. With that they all headed for Kings Cross, and the Hogwarts Express. Once there they all went through the barrier, Sirenia and Draco got on the train, just as it was puling out of its station.

Later as they were trying to find some of there 'friends', they came across three people, Harry potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. "'Ello, idiots." Said Si. "We're not idiots, but you must be!" shouted Ron. "If I were you I'd take that back, oops to late" stated Draco as Ron turned a lot of odd colors. "How'd you do that, I didn't see a wand?" asked the wants-to-know-it-all, Granger. "It's called wandless magic, Mudblood." Said Si. "Take that back! What's your name anyway?" shouted Ron. "I suppose you could call us the Malfoy children, don't you think so Draco?" Asked Si. "I suppose Sirenia." Replied Draco.

A while later they were about to be sorted. Harry got into Grifendor, as well as Ron and Hermione. Draco went to Slytheren, while Sirenia went to a new House, called Ragweed. Four other girls, Tara, Kalistara, Kyo, and Ufina, were sorted there too. After Sirenia had been sorted, all the guys (and a few girls) were staring at her. "What? Do I have something spelled on me to say 'Stare at me.'" She asked in a smooth, melodic voice. There was a chorus of "No's", as everyone looks away.

Five years later……….

"Daaaaaaaaad! It's my body!" screamed Sirenia. "Sirenia Isis Malfoy! I don't care if it was Satin's body! I told you not to go off and mutilate yourself like a muggle!" Lucius yelled back. "I don't care what you think! I'm 15 and I can take care of myself! End of discussion!" She screeched.

Now you're all probably wondering what they're screaming about. Sirenia went out to the muggle world and got some pirceings and tattoos. The pierceings consisted of four per ear, twice for her left eyebrow, one for the right side of her nose, two on her bottom lip, and her bellybutton. The tattoos consisted of a red and black phoenix that stretched across her stomach and to her right thigh (even over her personal part), also she had a darcorn on her back, along with a grim, and finally above her right breast a red and black flower.

"Sirenia, honey, please come out and eat!" her mother, Narcissa called through the door. "I can conjure my own food if and when I get hungry!" Sirenia yelled back.


	2. A Fight and the Truth

**Sirenia looked around her elegant room. It was painted red, black, and silver. The walls to the right and let of the door were dark silver; the other two walls were black. The ceiling and carpet were a deep blood red. Her giant four poster canopy bed was made from ebony wood. The canopy was the same blood red as the floor and ceiling. The silk sheets were a mix of black and the usual blood red (A/N from now on if I say red, where Sirenia's involved, it means blood red, now back to the story!). Her desk and wardrobe were a nice cherry wood. **

**Sirenia sighed and flopped onto her bed (which could easily fit ten people). Sighing again (A/N she seems to sigh a lot) she got up and headed to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and picked out a large shirt to wear to bed. She Walked over to her privet bath and went in. She chose the temperature and a scent she wanted (green apple) and got into the swimming pool like bathtub. After her bath, Sirenia got out, quickly dried off and got dressed.**

**The next morning Sirenia got up and got dressed. Today she decided to annoy her father. She chose a red dragonhide vest that strapped together in the front, showing off her chest rather well. She chose tight black dragonhide hip hugger pants. She chose red dragonhide boots, elbow length red dragonhide fingerless gloves. She had two belts, one hanging off each hip, a chocker with a silver cross, and random hoops and studs through each hole in her ear, and a hoop/stud/barbell, through her other piercings.**

**Sirenia walked down to breakfast quickly, she was already late. As she neared the dining hall she slowed down, she quickly put her hair into two buns, with enough hair left for two braids right below the buns. She walked over to the doors to the dining hall, pushed them open, and stepped inside. Her brother stopped talking as he noticed her, he being the only one facing the door.**

"**Oh, Merlin!" Draco yelled in shocked surprise.**

**At Draco's outburst their parents turned to face Sirenia.**

"**Sirenia Isis Malfoy go upstairs and change this instant!" roared Lucius.**

"**Into what? I only have clothes like this." Sirenia replied calmly.**

"**I don't care, wear one of your mother's dresses!" came Lucius's irritated reply.**

"**No way in Hell am I going to wear one of her dresses!" Sirenia replied indignantly. **

"**Go to your room!" Lucius shouted**

"**Gladly!" Sirenia shouted back. **

**Later, Lucius came to Sirenia's room. **

**Sirenia looked up when she heard a knock on her door.**

**"What!" Sirenia called. The door opened to reveal her Father. **

**"Sirenia, I came to apologize, I know that it's your decision to wear what you want, but I don't like it. I'm sorry, you may wear what you want, as long as it covers you.**

**"Really, what'd mother have to do to get you to agree? Couch?"**

**"Yes, now that you're happy, I have some news. You aren't really a Malfoy by blood. You are really Sirius Black's daughter." **


End file.
